Can I Have This Dance?
by ElegyToTheAngels
Summary: First fanfiction EVER! Basically, it's about Amu and Ikuto having a picnik, and Ikuto ends up trying to teach Amu how to dance.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction. *Squee*I'm so excited! I hope it's not too shambolic. This is a fanfiction that blossomed in my head when I first saw an Amuto picture on deviantart done by an awesome Deviant called Miss-mimiko. She's brilliant. The first bit is the artist's own words (hence the italics). Ok, here we go. Enjoy.

ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**

"_Hold your hands like this."_

"_Wha?"_

"_Trust me, baka."_

_And with a trembling hand and a pounding heart, she took his word for it._

...

"Wake up, Amu-chan!" The chorus of Ran, Miki, Dia and Suu's familiar voices greeted Amu's ears as she opened her eyes. It was a lazy sunday morning. The sun shone through the curtains, directing little slits of light onto Amu's face. She rolled over onto her stomach to avoid the harsh brightness. Just then, her mobile phone buzzed on the bedside table. Amu shot up, and after fumbling with the device for a few seconds managed to flip it open and answer the incoming call.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Ikuto. Who else?" Amu heard the sound of his and Yoru's playful laughter on the other end of the line.

"IKUTO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME NOW? IT'S 10:00AM!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. I apologise humbly. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go down to that old castle they dug up last week near the park. Apparently it's been spruced up and there's some really nice gardens."

"Oh." The fact that Ikuto was sorta asking her on a date made her face flush with happiness.

"Sure I'll go. But your getting lunch!"

...

Amu rested her back against the wooden fence that led across the dried up moat of the castle.

"Jeez, I've been waiting for nearly half an hour," Amu muttered quietly. "Is he really gonna show up?"

"Don't worry~desu. Everything will be fine." Suu's voice rang out sweetly.

"He's always late, just relax." Miki's attempt to keep Amu calm wasn't working too well.

"Don't give up, Amu-chan!" Ran's chants were adding to the strain on Amu's patience.

Dia didn't speak. She just smiled at Amu.

After what seemed like an age of waiting, Amu finally spotted Ikuto strolling up the path with a picnik basket on his arm.

"Well at least he sorted out lunch."

"Yo. I brou-" Ikuto was cut short by Amu's sudden outburst.

"DON'T YOU 'YO' ME! I WAS WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR! I LOOKED SO STUPID JUST STANDING AROUND!"

"Ok, ok, you can beat the crap outta me later," He chuckled as Amu began to throw punches at his chest. "Let's go and find a spot to eat this."

ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**

First chapter: Complete!

Oh my life. Haha, it was difficult doing the first bit. I had a nightmare about posting it and getting a load of hate mail from people who read it, and woke up screaming. I hope I did a good enough job.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter! I did it in 2 chapters because the first one seemed a little long when I added this to it. So I split it. :) Enjoy.

ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**

Amu had to admit, he'd brought some nice stuff. Sandwiches, cake, soda, and even some dried fish for Yoru. She was amazed at how neatly it was all packed too. If it were her packing the lunch, she would of just chucked everything in and it would of come out squashed. But all the food and drinks were fine, Not a squashed sandwiche in sight.

They'd sat under a some old elm trees, and the starting of fall had tinged the leaves soft oranges and yellows. The sun continued to shine through the branches, and the carpet of leaves and grass made it comfortable to sit and eat. A silent, gentle breeze rolled through the little clearing every so often, rustling the leaves and making the grass sway to and fro.

It's like a private heaven, Amu thought as she nibbled on a sandwiche. She watched Ikuto feeding Yoru fish.

"How cute," She muttered to herself.

Ikuto's head suddenly turned away from Yoru, and his intense blue eyes directed their gaze onto her.

"Did you say something, Amu?" The words were only whispered, but Amu heard them loud and clear in the silence that followed.

She lost herself in his eyes, eyes who's colour so resembled the night sky. He too was transfixed by her eyes, falling into the endless chasm of liquid gold...

Both their heads slowly turned toward the castle. A band must have started playing. From where they where, the music was loud enough for them to hear, but not deafening. Ikuto slowly got to his feet, and after picking his way around the food, offered Amu his hand.

"Huh? What's the matter Ikuto?" Confused, she stared at his hand.

"Get up. I'm gonna teach you how to dance." He smiled confidently.

"And you think you can teach me."

"Yes, I do."

"Good luck," She said hopelessly. She knew for a fact that she couldn't dance.

ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**

Too short or too long? I dunno. More description in this one. Can't wait to get started on the final chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

WOW. I'm sorry it took so long! I've been battling stomach problems a weird sleep problems...But here it is! (finally)

ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara

Amu hesitantly got to her feet, still holding onto Ikuto's hand.

"Are you...Trembling?" He put a hand to her forehead, but couldnt feel anything out of the ordinary.

_Is she really that nervous about dancing?_

Amu just stared at her shoes. So Ikuto decided that he'd get her to dance no matter what. Evenif it took him all night.

He took her other hand, forcing her to become lost in his intense gaze again. She could see the determination in them, and finally relented.

"Alright, teach me. But I'm warning you, your toes are gonna hurt after this."

"Don't worry, my socks are thick." He laughed.

"Baka." Amu was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but that wouldn't deterr him.

...

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Amu's face. Sure she wanted to learn, but not from this guy! The guy that she...

_Is he really gonna go through with this? This is probably another one of his wind-ups..._

She sighed. This was a bad idea and she knew it. But it was too late to turn back now...

"Hold your hands like this."

"Wha?"

"Trust me, baka."

And with a trembling hand and a pounding heart, she took his word for it.

...

And so they danced. After Ikuto had gone through the steps and Amu had found her rhythm, Amu was ok with it. She thought she'd be uncomfortable pressed against him like this, but it was nice. She felt safe in his arms, safety she hadn't experienced since becoming a guardian. It felt nice to forget about all her problems for a while. Ikuto was humming along to the music, and she could feel it reverbrating in his chest.

Suddenly, Ikuto stopped.

"What's the matter?" She gazed at him. He looked so...lonely.

"It's getting late. I should take you home..." He looked at her, with those deep blue eyes, eyes that were normally so mischievous, but now held an element of loneliness.

"Then let me do one thing," She whispered softly.

She gently pulled his face towards hers, and claimed his lips in her own; light at first then deeply melting in, when his tongue darted out tickling her lower lip. A tingle shot through her, awakening newfound feelings that joined the feelings in her heart with those deep inside her body. She felt it in the fluttering of her heart, racing through the pulse beneath her lips when they joined in a sweet, soul searing kiss that lasted an eternity, until they broke away needing to catch their breaths.

"Do you love me, Amu?" His whispered words were almost a plea, begging her to answer.

She couldn't speak, choked with emotion, and simply nodded. As if in response, he hugged her tighter. And so they stood, embracing each other till the sun set behind the elm trees. And it was good.

ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara**ShugoChara

Finally finished it! R & R please! I don't own Shugo Chara, it belongs to peach pit. I hope this wasn't too short again. People told me it was a bit too short the last time..I think I'll do an eternal sonata fanfic next. Wish me luck!


End file.
